


Daisy

by Aberial_63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Soft Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: Flower crowns and fluff





	Daisy

"Come on, just a little further," Maia urged, stepping over a fallen tree branch. 

 

Clary huffed behind her. 

 

"You said that twenty minutes ago," Clary panted.

 

"So maybe I understated how far we had left. I couldn't have you giving up before we even got there, now could I?"

 

"You haven't even told me where we're going!" Clary protested. 

 

Maia turned when she heard Clary stop walking behind her. Clary's cheeks were flushed after hiking for an hour in the summer heat. Her fiery hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and little baby hairs were plastered to her face and neck with sweat. She wore a challenging smirk to match her stubbornly crossed arms. Maia thought she looked perfect.

 

"Well, that would ruin the surprise," Maia reasoned, strolling over to stand right in front of Clary. 

 

"I'm starting to think there is no surprise. For all I know, you're leading me to some secluded area where you can kill me and no one will hear me scream."

 

Maia laughed and reached for Clary's hand. Clary shifted a little closer, a teasing glint in her eye. 

 

"Don't you trust me, Fray?" Maia whispered as she brought Clary's hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly. 

 

"Maybe I'd trust you if I knew where you were taking me."

 

She was still smirking, but her eyes had gone softer after the press of Maia's lips. Maia thought she could drown in those green eyes for hours. 

 

"Nice try, but I'm not telling you. You'll see in a few minutes."

 

Clary groaned, but she let Maia pull her along anyway. 

 

They walked hand in hand for another three minutes before they reached a break in the woods. Maia heard Clary gasp from beside her. In front of them, there was a field of wild daisies for as far as the eye could see. In the distance, mountains stood tall and proud. The sky was a pristine blue and cotton ball clouds dotted the expanse over their heads. Out here in the open, the breeze felt stronger and cooled their skin almost instantly. Clary's grip tightened around Maia's hand. 

 

"I'm guessing this is the surprise?" Clary breathed. 

 

"Yeah. I thought you might enjoy something to draw besides the city for once."

 

Clary furrowed her brow. "Draw? But I don't have any of my stuff?"

 

Maia smiled and took her backpack off. "Now that's where you're wrong. I may or may not have had Simon grab these when you weren't looking before we left."

 

She reached into the bag and pulled out Clary's sketchbook and colored pencils. Clary rolled her eyes fondly. 

 

"That's why he was being so weird this morning. He kept smiling at me over breakfast for no reason. It's because he was scheming with you!"

 

"Guilty," Maia shrugged, heart jumping when Clary's smile widened. "Do you wanna sit?" 

 

Clary nodded. Maia retrieved a picnic blanket from her bag and laid it out carefully on a patch of grass. Clary was clearly captivated by the gorgeous scenery and she started drawing almost instantly. Maia was grateful that her surprise had been well-received and for how happy Clary seemed to be surrounded by such an exquisite source of inspiration. 

 

While Clary busied herself with her art, Maia grabbed a book from the backpack and started reading. It was a nonfiction novel about dolphins that had been a birthday gift from Luke that she was just now getting around to opening. 

 

It was easy for the girls to just coexist together. After three months together, they had figured out how to enjoy the quiet and revel in each other's company. Maia didn't need to talk to Clary to feel cared about or to feel like she wasn't alone. Maia was perfectly content with the quick glances over the edge of her book and hearing Clary's even breaths as she focused on the drawing in front of her. This sense of peace was so new and so welcome after years of believing that love could only be paired with heartbreak. While she had yet to say those three special words to Clary yet, Maia could feel them pushing against her chest and begging to escape from her lips. She didn't want to rush this, but she knew she had already fallen in love with the girl who had quickly become her sanctuary.

 

After a half hour of reading, Maia placed her book beside her on the blanket. She watched as Clary kept working. A small smile graced Clary's lips and a yellow pencil was tucked behind her ear. With the sun shining down on her, she looked angelic. With her heart of gold and radiant personality, Maia wouldn't have found it hard to believe Clary was heaven-sent. All she was missing was a halo.

 

That gave Maia an idea. She picked a bunch of the nearby flowers and tried to braid them together into some semblance of a circle. Unfortunately, Clary was the artistic one of the couple and Maia lacked Clary's delicacy; where Clary was gentle and precise in her movements, Maia was a bit more rigid and rough. She didn't have the skill to masterfully weave a flower crown like Clary probably would. The crown came out floppy and messy and a few of the petals had been pitifully bruised by her fingers. 

 

Maia's sigh of frustration must've caught her girlfriend's attention because she finally looked up from her sketchbook. 

 

"What're you doing over there?" Her amused eyes fell to the sad flower crown in Maia's lap. 

 

"I was trying to make something for you, but it looks terrible so please don't look at it."

 

"Aw, that's so sweet, Mi," Clary cooed. 

 

"It would've been sweet if it didn't look like garbage."

 

Clary scooted closer to Maia and carefully picked up the flowers. She studied it for a moment, tracing the stems with the pads of her fingers.

 

"First of all, it's the thought that counts. Second of all, it's not that bad. It just has... character."

 

"Character? Is that what we're calling ugliness now?"

 

Clary scoffed and moved to sit in Maia's lap. Instinctively, Maia reached out to hold her hips. Having Clary this close almost made her forget about her failure. 

 

"Don't be like that," Clary pleaded. "Besides, it doesn't matter what you think because I love it anyway. Help me put it on?"

 

Clary bit her lip and affectionately traced Maia's jaw with her fingers. Maia was helpless to refuse her. She reached for the flower crown and settled it atop her red locks. 

 

"How does it look?" Clary asked. 

 

Maia felt something warm tug in her gut as she watched Clary grin at her with that little ring of daisies on her head. She was so close to confessing everything, confessing just how deeply in love she already was. 

 

All she could manage to say around the sudden lump in her throat was, "Beautiful. You look beautiful, Clary."

 

Clary seemed to melt under the praise. A blush graced her cheeks and she leaned more into Maia's space. She brought her hands up to hold Maia's face tenderly in her palms. Clary was so close that Maia could feel her warm breath against her chin. 

 

"Not as beautiful as you," Clary murmured before closing the distance between them and kissing her. 

 

And with that time-slowing kiss, Maia knew she was going to say those three little words very, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first claia fic so let me know what you think :)


End file.
